


Trabajo en parejas

by ostror



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: AU, M/M, Teenlock, teen!lock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5547632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostror/pseuds/ostror
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La clase de drama era bastante aburrida y Sherlock la odiaba. Solo estaba en ella porque los cupos para la clase de ballet estaban todo ocupados. Sin embargo todo cambiará cuando tenga que hacer un trabajo en parejas con Harry Watson y descubra quien es su hermano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que escribí algo así que perdonen si esto es muy malo. Prometo escribir algo mejor o al menos intentarlo c:

La luz de la mañana entraba por la cortina de color azul entreabierta y su alarma sonaba a un volumen casi inaudible, pero a los oídos de Sherlock solo eso bastaba para hacerlo despertar. Este era su último año de escuela y aunque todos decían que podían sentir un gran cambio, para Sherlock todo era lo mismo. La única diferencia entre este y los años anteriores eran sus compañeros de clase y el hecho de que dentro de algunos meses sería libre para siempre.

Con un esfuerzo mínimo se levantó de la cama para dirigirse al baño. Solo había dormido algunas horas y aunque esto no era saludable, provocaba que se levantara más rápido por la mañana. Al mirarse en el espejo se encontró con el Sherlock de siempre, pero parecía que cada día su mirada se volvía más aburrida. Su cabello siempre lucía igual por la mañana, pero no se molestaba en usar un cepillo, pues dentro de algunas horas volvería a estar enredado. Tomó una ducha rápida y aplico unos cuantos productos para su cabello que a los ojos de su madre eran innecesarios.

Sin hacer mucho más, bajó hasta la cocina para comer algo antes de que fuera la hora de caminar para entrar a las clases las cuales durarían horas y serían igual de aburridas que las del año anterior.

Como de costumbre el silencio reinaba la casa. Todos salían aproximadamente a las seis y media para llegar a tiempo a sus trabajos o universidad en el caso de Mycroft. Pero esto no le molestaba, estaba más que acostumbrado a la soledad y el silencio de la mañana que le producía una extraña satisfacción. Tal vez las primeras veces que se encontró solo dentro de la gran cocina generaron un sentimiento parecido a la angustia dentro de su pecho, pero esto ya era algo habitual.

Había una nota pegada al refrigerador que había dejado su madre la cual decía que su almuerzo estaba sobre la mesa y que el día de hoy tendría que cenar solo ya que todos estaban demasiado ocupados para volver a casa temprano. En cuanto terminó de leer la nota, la arrojó al basurero y tomó los cereales para poner unos cuantos en un bol. Sherlock no era una persona con mucho apetito, pero sabía que necesitaba alimentarse para no desmayarse dentro de algunas horas.

Luego de vestirse caminó hasta el espejo que está colgado detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Miró su reflejo y sonrió al notar que se veía extraño dentro de esta ropa. En un traje formal se veía como un adulto, se podía distinguir una forma. Pero dentro de ese uniforme, solo parecía un niño jugando usar las ropas de papá.

Cuando cerró la puerta principal, escuchó la alarma de su teléfono que le estaba avisando que era hora de comenzar a caminar hacia la escuela.

La escuela estaba solo a unas calles de su casa, lo que hacía que caminar hasta esta fuera algo aburrido y rutinario. Las caras de los que inconscientemente caminaban a su lado eran las de siempre, por lo que sabía la historia de los chicos y chicas. Podía notar muchas cosas, como cuando alguno de ellos discutía con alguien en su casa o tenían amigos nuevos. Para Sherlock era bastante interesante notar todos estos pequeños detalles de estas personas en su cerebro, pero nunca lo suficientemente interesante para acercarse y charlar.

Las primeras clases fueron aburridas. Cualquier persona que entrara a la habitación de Sherlock pensaría que química y biología son sus clases favoritas. Pero es precisamente por sus conocimientos avanzados sobre estos temas que las clases se transformaban en horas eternas casi insoportables. No aprendía muchas cosas nuevas y no se esforzaba en aprender lo que pasaban en las lecciones.

El día pasó bastante rápido para ser honesto y pronto se encontró casi a la hora de salir en la clase de “Drama”. Estas clases eran obligatorias y drama era la única clase en la cual quedaban cupos. Si el día de las inscripciones hubiera llegado a tiempo, es probable que estuviese en algo diferente como ballet (bailar era una de sus pasiones) u otra clase.

Había muchos asientos disponibles dentro del salón y solo unos cuantos estudiantes que los llenaban. Al ser una de las clases más fáciles, Sherlock pensó que tendría que soportar a miles de inútiles que intentarían hablarle de cosas que no eran de su interés, pero estaba equivocado ya que el salón estaba casi vacío.

Dejo su abrigo en el respaldo de una silla y procedió a sentarse justo a tiempo para que la puerta se abriera de golpe y entrara su profesor.

-Buenos días, mi nombre es James Smith, pero pueden llamarme Señor Smith. -Sherlock solo miraba el cuaderno que estaba sobre su mesa, intentando pensar en algo que hacer durante esta hora para no morir de aburrimiento. -Veo caras nuevas este año. Comenzaremos por escribir este dialogo en parejas que será presentado al final del semestre.

Todos en la clase a excepción de Sherlock comenzaron a cruzar miradas, buscando parejas y aliviados de que solo tendrían que hacer un trabajo durante todo el semestre.

-Es un trabajo sumamente complejo, por lo que no deben preocuparse por buscar parejas, la lista está hecha. - Todos sonaban desanimados. Sherlock seguía en silencio.

El Señor Smith comenzó a nombrar a los integrantes de cada grupo hasta llegar a Sherlock.

-Sherlock Holmes y Harriet Watson. -Sherlock jamás había oído ese nombre, o al menos jamás había visto su cara, pero eso también se debía a que raramente pona atención a las personas de su alrededor.

De pronto una chica se acercó a su asiento con una silla y su mochila. Era rubia y sus ojos eran de un bello color azul, solo tenían una clase en común pero jamás habían hablado. Ni siquiera un hola.

-Hola, puedes decirme Harry. -Sonreía, lo que hizo que Sherlock se sintiera un poco más cómodo con la situación. - ¿Tienes alguna idea? Porque tengo muchas, pero quiero escuchar tus opiniones.

-Ninguna, es mi primer año en esta clase.

-Tendrás que esforzarte, es muy difícil. -Sherlock no dijo nada, porque no pensaba que esta clase fuera difícil, después de todo solo era drama. -Al final de cada clase debemos mostrar un avance del trabajo que estamos escribiendo. Pero aun así es muy divertido.

Luego de esto comenzaron a trabajar, Sherlock escuchando todas las ideas que tenía Harry que podían servir para este dialogo. Sus ideas eran bastante parecidas, debido a que Sherlock estaba abierto a cualquier idea porque no estaba muy interesado en la clase. Aun así, intentaría hacer un buen trabajó al momento de presentar todo.

 Pronto sonó la campana, pero antes de que pudieran levantarse, el Señor Smith tenía algo que decir.

-Bueno, gracias por trabajar tan duro y espero verlos la siguiente clase. Deben traer al menos diez líneas de su dialogo. -Eso significaba un problema, porque solo habían discutido el tema durante toda la clase, pero no habían escrito nada aún.

-Mmm…suena un poco apresurado teniendo en cuenta que hoy es primera vez que hablamos, pero si quieres puedes venir a mi casa. -Sherlock debe haber reaccionado de una manera poco esperada porque Harry se apresuró a decir algo. - ¡No! No de esa manera, solo a terminar las diez líneas.

Su madre siempre estaba intentando que hiciera amigos, pero Sherlock no tenía intenciones en satisfacer los deseos de su madre. Si les decía a sus padres que iría a la casa de una chica a terminar un trabajo, ellos estarían muy felices, pero a la vez tendrían muchas preguntas. Además, hoy estaría solo hasta la noche y podría volver antes de que sus padres y su hermano llegaran.

-Sí, claro.

Mientras caminaba a la casa de Harry puedo reconocer muchas de las calles que veía. Es así como dentro de unos minutos estaban en esta casa blanca de dos pisos, similar a todas las de su alrededor. Había visto muchas estas veces esta casa de camino a la escuela, cuando no tenia deseos de llegar a la escuela y tomaba el camino largo.

Harry solo vivía a unas calles de su casa, por lo que sería fácil regresar a la hora exacta antes de que sus padres volvieran y así no tendría que preocuparse de dar explicaciones.

El interior de la casa era bastante ordenado y tenía un aroma muy particular, en buen sentido. Sherlock notó que había muchas fotos familiares, pero no muchas de su madre, solo una sobre la chimenea. No era necesario ser un genio para entender que la madre de Harry Watson había fallecido hace algún tiempo atrás.

Esta casa era igual de silenciosa que la suya a excepción de música que provenía del segundo piso, pero que estaba a un volumen muy bajo.

Harry caminó hasta una habitación que resultó ser la cocina y abrió el refrigerador para sacar un jarro de jugo. Se sentaron en la mesa que estaba en medio de la cocina y sacaron unas hojas y lápices para comenzar a escribir.

No tardaron mucho en terminar las diez líneas del trabajo. Ambos estaban de acuerdo en que los personajes debían ser diferentes a los demás. Todos en la clase estaban escribiendo sobre el amor, pero Sherlock y Harry decidieron arriesgarse un poco más y escribir sobre un padre y su hija.

Luego de terminar de escribir las primera diez líneas del proyecto hubo unos minutos de silencio incomodo hasta que Harry se levantó para ir al baño.

Sherlock sacó su teléfono del bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a revisar las notificaciones, de las cuales ninguna era un mensaje de ningún tipo, solo Tumblr o Twitter. Pensó que Harry había regresado a la cocina, por lo que no se molestó en levantar la mirada.

-Hola. -Definitivamente esa no era la voz de Harry, era su hermano mayor. Tenía un extraño parecido a Harry que ambos habían heredado de su madre, pero él también tenía algunos rasgos de su padre a diferencia de Harry.

-Hola. -Sherlock no era muy bueno con las conversaciones con personas nuevas, normalmente se sentía bastante incomodo porque no sabía de qué hablar y al parecer el hermano de Harry no se lo haría más fácil.

\- ¿Están haciendo un trabajo de drama? Recuerdo que esa era una de las clases que más odiaba. - Sherlock solo asentía sin saber que decir.

 A menudo se quedaba sin palabras, pero eso se debía a que no tenía interés en la conversación. Sin embargo, esta vez es diferente.  Por primera vez no sabía que decir. No era un tonto y entendía de lo que le estaban hablando, pero no sabía que decir para no sonar como una persona no acostumbrada al contacto humano de cualquier tipo.

En ese momento entro Harry a la cocina en el momento preciso para salvarlo de hacer el ridículo.

-Bueno fue un gusto conocerte...- El chico se quedó en silencio esperando a que Sherlock continuara el resto de su frase.

-Sherlock.

-Mi nombre es John. - Solo bastaron unas palabras para que Sherlock sintiera la necesidad de acercarse a John y besarlo. Estaba perdido.

El camino de regreso se sintió como una eternidad. Sherlock repasaba lo ocurrido una y otra vez, repasando la conversación unas cien veces antes de abrir la puerta de su casa. Se estaba oscureciendo y el cielo era una mezcla de colores hermosos, pero Sherlock estaba demasiado preocupado pensando en John como para notar el maravilloso espectáculo de la naturaleza que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos.

Cuando entro a su casa, se dirigió directo a su habitación sin pasar antes a la cocina a buscar algo para comer. Solo caminó en silencio y se recostó sobre su cama con los audífonos puestos.


	2. Capitulo 2

John se había graduado y estaba trabajando para poder ayudar a su padre a pagar la universidad. Sabía que su familia no tenía problemas económicos, pero aún así, le gustaba ayudar en todo lo que podía.

Su madre había fallecido hace algunos años atrás. Desde ese momento sintió la responsabilidad de cuidar a su hermana Harry que es dos años menor que él. Ambos habían perdido a una de las personas más importantes de sus vidas y se apoyaban mutuamente. Todo se volvió más difícil cuando su padre debió tomar más clases en la universidad para poder pagar por el estilo de vida que llevaban. Es por esto que John había decidido tomarse un año para trabajar antes de entrar a estudiar en la universidad y también para ayudar con su hermana pequeña.

Ese día lunes John tenía el día libre, pues su trabajo comenzaba el miércoles y también le daba tiempo a Harry para entender que desde el día miércoles tendría la casa para ella sola (o al menos hasta las nueve y media).

Estaba escuchando uno de sus discos favoritos que había comprado hace algunas semanas cuando escuchó voces en el primer piso. Supuso que era Harry que había terminado sus clases, pero junto con la voz de Harry escuchó la voz de un chico. Decidió darles un tiempo a solas antes de bajar para conocer al extraño que estaba sentado en alguna parte de la casa.

Para su sorpresa cuando entró a la cocina mientras Harry estaba en el baño, se encontró con alguien que no estaba esperando. Pensó que su hermana traería a casa a uno de los chicos que normalmente venían a terminar los trabajos de drama, alguna cara conocida. Pero no, era el hermano pequeño de Mycroft.

Siempre había pensado que el hermano de Mycroft era lindo de una manera adorable, pero ahora había cambiado. Había crecido. Nunca entendió por qué siempre estaba solo en los recesos, siempre estaba leyendo o en su celular, se veía amigable y además era bastante atractivo.

Solo le dijo hola y aunque respondió, no levantó la vista de su teléfono. En este momento sentía un poco de frustración, aunque no habían pasado más de cinco minutos desde que conoció al chico. Siguió conversando con él, aunque era más un monologo ya que no sus respuestas no eran más de cinco palabras. Cuando Harry entró a la habitación, era tiempo para que John la abandonara, pero no sin antes saber su nombre. Sherlock Holmes.

Si recordaba sus clases de drama correctamente, Sherlock pasaría mucho tiempo en su casa debido a los complicados trabajos que su profesor planeaba. Una vez que te asignaban una pareja en esa clase, se volvía tu compañero por el semestre completo y John esperaba que el método del Señor Smith no hubiera cambiado en lo más mínimo.

 

**************************************************************

Desde este día en adelante, la semana de Sherlock solo era una larga espera por la clase de drama en la cual intentaría no trabajar para tener una excusa y poder ir a la casa de Harry.

El día miércoles Harry estaba sentada, apoyada contra una de las paredes del corredor principal. Cuando Sherlock pasó frente a ella, se levantó lo más rápido posible para llamar su atención, pero solo logró tropezar con su pierna. Debido al fuerte ruido que provocó su caída, Sherlock volteó y la ayudó a ponerse de pie. Después de todo, Sherlock solo era bastante tímido y desinteresado por los demás, pero no era una mala persona.

Luego de charlar sobre el dialogo que ambos estaban escribiendo y sobre que podría ocurrir luego, decidieron reunirse en la casa de Harry el día viernes, lo que significó para Sherlock que la semana se transformara en una cuenta regresiva para el día viernes.

*************************************************************

El día viernes en la mañana Sherlock se levantó a la misma hora de siempre, pero su rutina cambió un poco. Luego de tomar un baño, cepilló su cabello y aplico más producto que de costumbre, de esa manera se aseguraría de que su cabello estaría medianamente presentable a la hora de estar en la casa de Harry.

Su madre estaba preparando el desayuno frente a la estufa y su padre estaba sentado a la mesa leyendo el periódico del día. Día viernes significaba para Sherlock que podría pasar tiempo con sus padres en la mañana ya que ellos tenían que llegar a la universidad más tarde de lo normal. Su madre volteó para saludarlo cuando notó algo extraño.

\- ¿Hay algún evento especial el día de hoy? - Sherlock ignoró la pregunta hasta que su madre volvió a repetirla.

-No madre, Sherlock solo está intentando llamar la atención de alguien.

Sherlock solo miró a su hermano con desprecio y prosiguió a contestar la pregunta de su madre con un “No”. Es cierto que Sherlock y Mycroft tenían muchos aspectos en común, pero era debido a esto que su relación era tan difícil. Ambos sabían cómo leer lo que el otro estaba pensando. Cuando su madre volteó otra vez, Sherlock susurró un ‘Te odio’ hacia su hermano.

************************************************************

Sherlock miraba el reloj que estaba sobre la pared de la cocina. Como las agujas se movían, pero John aún no llegaba. Sabía que volvería a ver a John alguna otra vez, incluso era muy probable que lo viera en la siguiente visita a la casa de Harry.

Justo en el momento menos esperado la puerta principal se abrió y John entró directo a su habitación sin pasar por la cocina para decir hola. No sabía que era peor, si ver a John solo por unos segundos, pero no tener la oportunidad de hablarle, o no poder verlo debido a que está haciendo otra cosa.

Sherlock estaba guardando sus cosas cuando John entró a la habitación. Harry no dijo nada y siguió ordenando las hojas que estaban sobre la mesa.

-Veo que terminaron. ¿Vas a caminar hasta tu casa? - Sherlock miró y asintió. Debía hablar con él, pero este no era el momento apropiado para intentar hacer un movimiento.

-Vive unas calles más allá, deberías acompañarlo. Es peligroso que camine a estas horas solo. -Sherlock estaba intentando decir que no era necesario, que estaba acostumbrado a caminar solo por la noche y que sabía cómo defenderse, pero no tuvo tiempo.

-Harry tiene razón.

Luego de unos minutos salieron de la casa y comenzaron a caminar. No estaba muy lejos, pero esto les daba tiempo de conversar y Sherlock podría hacer lo que tanto estaba esperando.

Los primeros minutos fueron absoluto silencio, pero como siempre, John inició la conversación.

-Eres hermano de Mycroft, ¿Cierto? -No era la mejor manera de comenzar una conversación con Sherlock, pero era un algo.

-Por favor no hablemos de mi hermano. Tengo suficiente con tener que verlo todos los días. -Intentó no sonar tan duro riendo nerviosamente al final de la frase.

-Claro. No pensé que eras el tipo de persona que entraría a la clase de drama. -Sherlock estaba un poco confundido, ¿Cuál es el tipo de persona que John estaba esperando que entrara a la clase de drama? - Acabo de sonar como un idiota. Quiero decir que pensé que una clase de química avanzada sería más de tu estilo. Como tu hermano tal vez.

-Aburrido. La verdad solo estoy en drama porque todos los cupos en ballet estaban tomados. -John rio y Sherlock estaba un poco molesto por esto. ¿Era John un idiota al igual que todos los amigos de Mycroft? - ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

-No, solo me parece lindo. Debes ser un gran bailarín. - Si no fuera de noche, John podría ver el color rosado que se expandía por las mejillas de Sherlock. -Lo siento.

-Está bien. Yo nunca podría jugar rugby. -John estaba confundido. Sherlock no tenía manera de saber que practicaba ese deporte al menos dos veces por semana, a menos que haya entrado a su habitación. - No te preocupes, jamás he entrado a tu habitación.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? - Una pequeña sonrisa había comenzado a aparecer en los labios de Sherlock.

-Es bastante simple. Tienes un gran interés en los deportes y eso lo puedo notar en tu casa. Hay variados libros sobre rugby y la televisión está en el canal de deportes al momento de encenderla. Por tus horas de trabajo sé que eres la persona que pasa más tiempo en tu casa frente a la televisión-Sherlock hizo una pausa para mirar a John de pies a cabeza para asegurarse de que no estaba causándole algún sentimiento negativo. - Además estas usando la camiseta de tu equipo.

-Brillante. -Sherlock sonrió. No sabía si seguir con las deducciones, ya que no siempre eran aceptadas de la mejor manera, pero a John parecía no importarle.

 -Aún no he terminado. No solo estás interesado en los deportes, también quieres estudiar medicina. Puedo detectar un fuerte olor a café, tal vez estabas en una cita antes de venir o pasaste a tomar café.

-No. Estaba trabajando. Comencé el miércoles para ayudar a mi padre a pagar la universidad. Pero lo demás es correcto.

-Siempre hay algo.

Ya estaban acercándose a la casa de Sherlock y la conversación estaba llegando a su fin. Para cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, estaba totalmente oscuro. La noche había caído sobre ellos mientras caminaban y al haber algunas nubes, las estrellas habían desaparecido.

-Gracias John. -Sherlock abrió la puerta y se quedó esperando a que John respondiera algo antes de cerrar.

-No hay problema. Adiós Sherlock.

Sherlock subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y cerró la puerta suavemente. No debería estar pensando en John, no debería estar interesado en él. La razón de esto no era su sexualidad, la cual había aceptado hace un tiempo atrás. La razón era que John jamás lo vería de esa manera, tampoco sabía si John estaba interesado en chicos. De todas formas, debería seguir adelante y olvidarse de todo esto.

**********************************************************

Cuando se levantó el día sábado por la mañana, su familia estaba en el primer piso desayunando. Hoy era un día especial para todos ellos. El libro de su madre saldría a la venta el día de hoy y tendrían que estar en la universidad para su entrevista. Por supuesto Sherlock no iría porque como su madre dijo “Sería aburrido para ti” y su pensamiento no era incorrecto. Aun así, estaba feliz por su madre.

Todos abandonaron la casa en una hora. Estarían de vuelta a las seis de la tarde y Sherlock no sabía qué hacer con tanto tiempo de sobra. Tal vez podría jugar en la consola algunas horas y luego leer. No tenía tareas que terminar y para poder escribir el dialogo, debía estar con Harry.

Se vistió con ropa cómoda y bajó a la sala de estar para jugar algunos juegos. Decidió que el mejor juego para este momento sería “Just Dance”. Estaba solo y podía subir mucho el volumen, sin que nadie se quejara por el ruido. Con ‘nadie’ se refería a su hermano.

Había bailado miles de veces estas canciones y sabía todas las coreografías de memoria, pero aun así era divertido bailar por gusto. Estaba tan concentrado que no escucho el sonido de los golpes en la puerta. Solo cuando terminó la canción se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba golpeando una y otra vez. Se acercó y miro por la ventana antes de abrir.

John estaba al otro lado de la puerta mirando la pantalla de su teléfono. Sherlock no se demoró en abrir para dejarlo entrar.

-Hola. Ayer dejaste esta bufanda en mi casa, pensé que sería una buena idea traerla. ¿No te molesta? -Molestar no es la palabra que Sherlock usaría.

-No. Gracias. -Tenía solo unos segundos para pensar y su cerebro estaba demasiado agitado para pensar claramente. - ¿Quieres entrar?

Sherlock abrió la puerta para que John entrara y lo llevó hasta la sala de estar. De la cocina sacó dos vasos llenos de agua. Estaba exhausto después de tanto bailar y pensó que John se sentía de la misma manera después de caminar hasta acá.

-Pareces agitado, ¿Estas bien? -Sherlock asintió

-Solo estaba jugando, pero si quieres podemos jugar algo diferente. Algo de guerra o…- Antes de poder terminar John lo interrumpió.

-No. Ayer mencionaste que amabas bailar y quiero saber si eres bueno. Yo también soy bastante bueno bailando. - John estaba riendo, lo que provoco que Sherlock también riera.

-No eres mejor que yo.

John se puso de pie y movieron el sofá un poco más atrás. Sherlock decidió poner una de las canciones más fáciles. Luego de unos minutos jugando y riendo, Sherlock seleccionó una de las canciones más difíciles para demostrarle que no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que el baile era una de las cosas que más amaba. Por supuesto conocía esta coreografía como la palma de su mano.

Tal vez estaba interesado en John, pero eso no significaba que lo dejaría ganar en su juego favorito. Solo bastaron unos minutos para que ambos estuvieran cansados y para que Sherlock consiguiera el puntaje más alto. Se dejaron caer sobre el sofá que habían movido hace algunos minutos atrás. Sus respiraciones eran bastante agitadas y necesitaban descansar.

-Voy a buscar agua a la cocina. -Sherlock se levantó del sofá, pero John lo siguió. Dejó el jarro sobre la mesa y bebieron agua rápido para poder volver a la sala.

-No creo que pueda seguir jugando. Estoy exhausto. -John estaba mirando sus ojos sin apartar la mirada. Sherlock pudo notar el bello color azul  y su intensa mirada. - Además, de seguro volverías a ganar.

Sherlock solo respiraba y asentía. John movió su mano hasta rozar la mejilla de Sherlock y se acercó lentamente a su cara. Estaban solo a unos centímetros de distancia y Sherlock podía sentir la respiración de John sobre sus labios.

 - ¿Está bien?

No fue necesario que Sherlock dijera nada, solo acorto la distancia que los separaba para poder juntar sus labios.

Jamás había sentido esto. Todas las veces anteriores que había besado a alguien (que no eran muchas) podía notar que los sentimientos de la otra persona no eran reales. No eran suaves y trataban a Sherlock como una persona más que no era importante, pero con John era diferente. Ambos querían que esto pasara y ambos tenían un interés real en el otro. 

La clase de drama no era tan mala y aburrida después de todo. 

 

 

 

 


End file.
